Porque es como los héroes de cómic
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: Longfic en proceso. Ya aviso de que no tengo mucho tiempo. D : -¿Cuándo ha empezado?, se pregunta, y se lo pregunta muy seriamente, porque no recuerda haber pasado del odio de los primeros días a esa estrecha amistad que compartían antes de que su cerebro empezase a jugarle malas pasadas. -Rated M para próximos capítulos. T de momento...


**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0 | **Pairing:** Steve/Danno

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

**********Words:** 2.950 |******Rating:** T

******Spoilers:** none**  
**

**Nota:** vale, soy un desastre. Casi me es imposible conseguir contestar a los comentarios que me van dejando en el livejournal (tengo muchos, muchos, sin contestar) y ya nada que decir sobre los de aquí. Me llegan los avisos al mail, así que los he leído todos y juro por McDanno que los contestaré todos de aquí en adelante (y todos los atrasados, of course). Y, eso, que no interactúo mucho con la gente de por aquí porque no tengo mucho tiempo y tal, pero sonrío como una tonta cada vez que alguien favoritea o pone una alerta a alguno de mis fics. Y nada que decir sobre los reviews. 3 En serio. Os quiero. A tod s. Y sé que tengo pocos lectores, pero yo os quiero, aunque me leáis sólo una vez de casualidad. El amor es gratis!

**Nota importante:** Este fic es algo así como la celebración de mi aniversario McDanno, que hace casi un año (el 6 de agosto, será) que publiqué mi primer drabble y... *_* No sé qué decir. Ah, sí! Cierto, que no está terminado y me está costando seguirlo (por el tiempo, bla, bla, bla, demasiado trabajo, bla, bla, cosas aburridas), pero es mi bebé y voy a terminarlo! ù_ú El siguiente capítulo es Steve POV, por eso me cuesta más. xDD Y, eso, que paciencia si leéis esto porque no sé cuando subiré la siguiente. En cuanto la suba al LJ, lo haré aquí también. A ver si consigo ser persona y no sólo una máquina que cada tanto tiempo publica un fic y no se relaciona con nadie... Enjoy it! (it it's posible, though)

Yours truly, Mind~~

xD

* * *

**Casi nunca sonríe. No así, no de verdad.**

Danny se sorprende cuando mira el reloj. Lleva veinte minutos apoyado en la mesa favorita de Chin, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su vista fija en la puerta de la oficina de McGarrett. Veinte minutos en los que ha sentido molestias en su rodilla, en los que se ha acordado de su lesión y de quién ha estado empeorándola durante los últimos meses, y aun así no ha podido moverse.

Lleva el mismo tiempo observándole que él hablando por teléfono. Y no es normal. Steve no habla tanto, nunca lo hace, ni en persona, ni por teléfono. Y Steve no sonríe, no tanto ni tan abiertamente.

Y Danny no puede alejar su vista de él.

Acaban de cerrar un caso difícil, lleva dos días sin apenas pisar su apartamento, está cansado, necesita un café y una ducha, y probablemente no en ese orden; pero no puede moverse. Steve llevaba puesta una de sus camisetas de la marina cuando entró en su oficina, manchada de sangre, de la suya, por no romper tradiciones, y la había cambiado por una chaqueta gris de algodón al llegar. Y, al parecer, el muy neandertal no sabía utilizar la maldita cremallera.

Recuerda vagamente a Kono diciendo entre risas algo sobre resfriados antes de salir por la puerta acompañada por su primo. Lo que los había dejado solos. Y no es un problema, no, de verdad, pero...

Danny no puede creerse la claridad con que se ven los nuevos moratones sobre los viejos, coloreando su pecho en diferentes tonos que no le importaría detenerse a encontrar lenta y minuciosamente en la escala de colores.

_Para._

Casi se siente obligado a atragantarse con sus propios pensamientos. Sabe que probablemente esté inclumpliendo una docena de leyes sobre la amistad y otras tantas sobre el acoso, pero sus ojos brillan, su sonrisa cubre todo su rostro, y Danny no puede dejar de mirar.

¿Cuándo ha empezado?, se pregunta, y se lo pregunta muy seriamente, porque no recuerda haber pasado del odio de los primeros días a esa estrecha amistad que compartían antes de que su cerebro empezase a jugarle malas pasadas. Porque no concentrarse en la oficina es el menor de sus problemas. Lo que le lleva a la última lesión de su jefe...

"Soy un idiota", murmura, y no se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta hasta que Steve levanta la vista y sus ojos se encuentran.

Y Danny no puede evitar tragar saliva.

Esa misma tarde habían perseguido a un sospechoso por media ciudad hasta llegar a una zona de casas viejas y almacenes donde cualquier rincón sería el escondite perfecto para un terrorista de poca monta con más balas de las que podría utilizar. Aunque con una hubiera sido suficiente. _Si Steve hubiera llevado puesto el maldito chaleco... No._ Si él no se hubiera distraído, preocupándose más de la cuenta por la situación de su compañero, si se hubiera ocupado de abatirlo antes de que pudiese volver a disparar, Steve no habría tenido que interponerse, otra vez, en el camino de una bala dirigida a él.

**Y, joder, el precio siempre es demasiado alto.**

Verle caer al suelo detuvo su corazón como si el disparo hubiese llegado hasta él. _No. Otra vez no. Otra vez no, McGarrett, maldita sea..._ Y Danny odia esa sensación, el vacío que crece por dentro y que empuja todo lejos, tan, tan lejos que apenas puede tocarlo con sus manos de la misma forma en que tanteaba el pecho de su compañero en busca de sangre. _Steve, cabrón, no me jodas._ Y Danny quería cerrar los ojos un instante... y abrirlos, y que él estuviese mirándole fijamente y sonriendo de medio lado, olvidar la espera, esa pesada incertidumbre que hacía temblar sus manos y de alguna forma retorcerle las entrañas en un amasijo de pánico, pero tenía demasiado miedo a perderse en el momento y que todo desapareciese delante de sus pupilas sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Pero el hijo de puta siempre se incorporaba a los pocos segundos, más preocupado por él o por el sospechoso que por sus posibles heridas. Y por supuesto que se alegraba de que no fuese nada, más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir, pero no podía soportar esos segundos antes en que lo único que rompía el silencio era su sangre corriendo tan deprisa que no daba tregua a su corazón.

Danny se había mirado las manos mientras Steve comprobaba las constantes vitales del terrorista; rojas, cubiertas por una fina capa de sangre que provenía de una pequeña herida en su hombro, donde la bala le había rozado.

"Está muerto", había dicho Steve, y Danny no había podido evitar suspirar de alivio y dejar que sus ojos se cerrasen al fin al no notar ni un atisbo de dolor en su voz.

El "_¿qué demonios pasa contigo?"_ y los gritos llenos de aspavientos tuvieron que esperar hasta el coche, a estar solos y a que toda esa tensión que Danny necesitaba dejar salir de alguna forma explotase en forma de palabras para no terminar pegándole un tiro a ese demente disfrazado de última esperanza de Hawaii que tiene por jefe.

Porque es imposible guardarlo bajo llave y fingir que no ha vuelto a rozar el limbo con las puntas de sus dedos.

Y ahora le está mirando a través de la puerta, inclinado sobre su mesa y hablando más deprisa que antes, así que Danny no puede siquiera intentar leerle los labios en busca de un nombre. Porque se muere de ganas por saber quién está sacando esa parte de Steve que creía solamente haber visto él, tanto que tiene que luchar para no colarse en la oficina y descubrirlo por la fuerza.

_¿De qué cojones estás hablando, Williams?_

Steve se mueve inquieto en su silla un instante antes de hacer un gesto en dirección a Danny. _¿Quién? ¿Yo?_ Steve le está señalando y entonces su mano le pide que pare. _Como si me estuviese moviendo,_ piensa, y una risa irónica escapa entre sus labios. Pero ya puede ver su reflejo en el cristal de la puerta y no recuerda haber dado siquiera el primer paso.

Sus propios ojos le devuelven la mirada, mucho más cansada de lo que desearía y, tras ellos, la sombra de McGarrett sonríe de nuevo antes de susurrar una despedida, dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa y ponerse en pie con un sólo movimiento. La chaqueta se mueve con libertad, rozando su cintura, cubriendo y descubriendo su torso. Y Danny jura que no está mirando fijamente, que todavía está observando su propio reflejo en el cristal, que sus ojos no se desvían a su antojo y recorren piel que sus manos desean tocar tanto como sus pulmones respirar.

Y _tiene que ser una broma,_ jura Danny, tiene que serlo porque él no puede haber caído tan profundamente en ese pozo sin luz ni esperanza llamado Steven J. McGarrett.

Antes de que se abra la puerta respira tan hondo como puede y aleja la vista del moratón que se esconde bajo la cintura de sus pantalones.

_No, no es el mejor momento para preguntarse hasta dónde llegará, Daniel, concéntrate._

"¿No te vas a casa, Danny?", y el idiota parece genuinamente preocupado a pesar de que sigue sonriendo, apoyado en la jamba de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apartando involuntariamente la chaqueta.

_Concentración y sarcasmo, Williams._

"Alguien tenía que vigilarte para que no te transformases en Hulk, enfermo, y destrozases la oficina antes de la hora de cenar. Nos hará falta el lunes y, ¿quién nos protegerá de tu infame ataque de ira cuando descubras que tu bolígrafo no está exactamente en la misma posición en que tú lo dejaste, maníaco controlador, justo en paralelo con el lápiz?". _Y a cuatro centímetros del teléfono_, piensa, pero se lo tiene que callar. Porque es demasiada información. Demasiado conocimiento y demasiada observación.

Pero la sonrisa de Steve tan sólo se ensancha más, haciendo brillar sus malditos ojos azules. Porque son azules entonces, oscuros, tanto que Danny decide que podría detenerse a buscar sus pupilas para no perderse de nuevo por las líneas de la piel que Steve tan cuidadosamente mantiene bronceada.

_**Y el silencio pesa como una losa sobre sus hombros.**_

Y Danny podría colgarse de sus ojos y vivir allí durante las próximas horas y no despertaría con la sensación de haber perdido el tiempo. Porque Steve le devuelve la mirada, sin apenas parpadear, de esa forma que hace que sus rodillas quieran doblarse y empiece a plantearse si su autocontrol es tan necesario como parece.

Uno de ellos ríe casi imperceptiblemente, pero es suficiente para que el otro le imite.

Es como si sus miradas estuviesen conectadas por una cuerda tan tensa que un movimiento en falso podría romperla para siempre.

"Hoy...", empieza Danny, pero realmente no sabe qué decir. Si le da las gracias, admitirá que cometió un error, que podría haber muerto, y su debilidad no es su mejor amiga.

"Ni lo menciones, Danno".

Y el "_tú estás bien y eso es lo único que importa"_ se pierde paseando por esa cuerda que los une, porque se sobreentiende, diría Steve, que es su trabajo mantener a salvo a su equipo, incluso si le cuesta la vida.

_Porque es como los héroes de cómic,_ aunque mucho más cabezota.

Y el tiempo es tan denso que cae hasta sus pies sin que puedan advertirlo, sin darse cuenta de que se miran durante interminables segundos, diciendo tantas cosas que las palabras no serían capaces de soportar su peso.

No sentirse incómodo es lo que preocupa a Danny. La sonrisa de Steve ha desaparecido sin llevarse el intenso brillo de sus ojos cada vez más verdes y, _por todo lo que es jodidamente sagrado, ¡dios, Williams, céntrate!,_ sabe que esperaría hasta verlos tan grises como el océano nocturno.

Steve dice algo, le ha visto mover los labios, pero no puede escucharle, no lo entiende, ahora él está más cerca, un paso más, casi puede sentir su respiración sobre su piel, vuelven a moverse sus labios, su mano está sobre su hombro y necesita aire, más del que puede llenar sus pulmones y lo necesita ya, antes de que la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro le obligue a hacer alguna estupidez. Y Steve puede estar familiarizado con esa clase de ataques de locura transitoria, pero él no, no puede, necesita tocar el suelo, tener los pies en tierra, ser su ancla... Ser su ancla.

"Danny...", apenas un susurro, tan cerca de su rostro que puede sentir las palabras más que escucharlas.

Y Danny no es tan fuerte. No puede serlo.

"Lo siento", dice, sin pensar, porque ya no quiere hacerlo. Su mirada todavía clavada en esos ojos tan, tan verdes, le guía hasta sus labios, irguiéndose tan sólo unos centímetros hasta que puede rozarlos y, _maldita sea, McGarrett, no es justo,_ sólo ese instante hace que su cabeza de vueltas y algo le queme toda la piel hasta detenerse en las yemas de sus dedos. Quiere tocarle, quiere hacerlo, lo necesita y ya ha pedido disculpas... no va a pedir permiso.

_**Porque es como un tornado, un huracán, un maldito terremoto dándole la vuelta al mundo.**_ A su mundo. A todo... A todo.

Sólo ha pasado un segundo, Steve todavía no le ha empujado, no ha salido corriendo, aún no ha tenido tiempo. Así que Danny deja que su instinto, su deseo, lo que sea que decida dominarlo, mueva su mano hasta la nuca de su compañero, de su amigo, y lo atraiga hacia él, presionando más sus labios, hundiéndoles más en ese beso listo para ser roto, para dividirlos y romper en mil pedazos cada minúscula parte de su relación.

Danny está preparado, lo ha pensado mil veces, durante mil noches, se ha preparado para el rechazo, para las situaciones incómodas, para subir por las escaleras cuando él coja el ascensor, para dejarle caminar siempre delante y no tener que sentir su mirada clavada en su nuca, con todos los reproches, las consecuencias. Se ha preparado para olvidar las cervezas de madrugada, el lanai y las bromas interminables sobre su vestuario. Incluso para pasar el resto de su vida compensándolo si es necesario. Pero no para eso.

No sabe cuándo ha tocado su espalda la pared, pero de repente está acorralado y lo tímido y cauteloso de ese beso ha desaparecido por completo. Es húmedo, es urgente y mucho más intenso de lo que hubiera imaginado. Sus labios se separan cuando no pueden contener durante más tiempo el placer que se acumula en su garganta, cuando Steve da ese último paso y sus cuerpos se tocan y puede sentir el calor de su piel sobre su camisa. Y ya se avergonzará del sonido que acaba de escuchar salir de sus cuerdas vocales, porque la lengua que se cuela en su boca sabe lo que quiere y quiere hacerlo, tanto como la de Danny, preparada para llegar a cada rincón de esa boca que tanto ha anhelado.

Y Danny no puede verle los ojos ahora, tan cerrados como los necesita para sentir cada minúsculo detalle, pero está seguro de que ya son grises. Oscuros y profundos, insostenibles. Aunque ya no le parece tan importante.

Sus dedos tiemblan cuando al fin rozan la cintura de Steve, como si tuviese quince años otra vez, como si fuese virgen otra vez, como si su mundo entero dependiese de que ese momento no se fuera a la mierda por un error, por tener los nervios tan a flor de piel que casi pueden tocarse.

Y entonces se da cuenta. Ninguno de ellos se ha parado a pensar, nadie ha preguntado, y él lo tiene claro, jura que nunca ha deseado nada tanto como para arriesgarse de esa manera, pero Steve... no tiene ni idea de qué estará pasándosele por la cabeza cuando sus labios ya se han amoldado a sus movimientos y puede sentir las frías manos de Danny sobre su abdomen, recorriendo las definidas líneas de sus músculos como si estuviese tratando de leerlas, de memorizarlas y recordarlas para siempre.

Porque no quiere que termine, _**pero incluso el infinito chocará en algún momento con algo más fuerte que él.**_

_No. Ahora no, Williams._ Pero ya es tarde. El miedo se ha abierto paso y ha crecido sin pedir permiso, dejando una huella tan profunda que Danny no es capaz de pasarlo por alto, no cuando tantas veces ha barajado las consecuencias de todos los posibles escenarios en que podría perder el control.

Y toda su fuerza de voluntad se le queda corta cuando intenta separarse de él.

"Espera, Ste-... Steven", le mira a los ojos, desconcertado, pero con esa mirada de depredador hambriento para nada dispuesto a dejar escapar a su presa. Pero Danny sabe que no es así, que él no es la presa y que alguien lamentará ese desliz muy pronto, demasiado pronto.

"Está bien, Danny", y lo dice inclinándose de nuevo y rozando durante un instante los labios del detective, que tiene que ser mucho más fuerte de lo que quiere para liberarse y alejarse _uno, dos_ pasos hacia atrás. Y a la mierda su falsa seguridad.

"No. No está bien, Steven. No lo está. Somos compañeros, amigos, eres mi jefe. Somos... dos... No está bien de ninguna manera".

Se niega a mirarle ahora. Porque no puede hacerlo. Porque el riesgo le supera de demasiadas formas. Porque no lo es, no es tan fuerte como querría y no puede perderlo todo, no otra vez.

"Hasta hace unos segundos no parecía que hubiese ningún problema".

Danny ríe, y la ironía se escapa de su cuerpo como si ya no fuese capaz de retenerla.

"En realidad te da igual quién sea, ¿no es así, McGarrett? Mientras corra detrás tuya y te ponga las opciones en bandeja de plata es suficiente, ¿eh?", ignora esa ceja arqueada que intenta entender qué está pasando. Y Danny se odia tanto como a su miedo, a su inseguridad y a su estúpida manía de inventar excusas que no hacen falta para arreglar problemas que parecen volverse invisibles en el peor momento.

"¿De qué estás hablando?".

Ya se ha alejado lo suficiente para tener una perspectiva más amplia de su compañero. Esto no es justo, piensa, y ya no sabe si son deseos superficiales o realmente son los ojos de Steve clavados en los suyos lo que hace temblar su piel.

_No, Steve. Tú no lo entiendes. No lo entenderías._

"Mírate", dice, y el idiota lo hace. _¿Por qué, McGarrett? ¿Por qué?_ Por qué ha tenido que hacer saltar esa última chispa, por qué ha dejado que suceda, por qué está hirviendo su sangre y por qué quiere echarle la culpa a él. "Metafóricamente hablando, animal. No es necesario que te mires. No... ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo. Olvida todo esto. Achácalo al cansancio, a que has vuelto a hacer que nos disparen, o a lo que mejor te venga, pero déjame respirar, Steve, ¿podrías hacerlo?".

"Danny, ¿qué estás...?", pero es inútil, porque ya le ha dado la espalda, ya ha escondido sus ojos, que quieren ser sinceros, lo único capaz de traicionarle, de venderle, de ser todo lo honestos que él no puede ser. "Danny, espera... Danny... Danno...".

Y no importa si está siguiéndole, porque ya ha alcanzado el ascensor, ya está dentro, ya ha pulsado el botón y ya se ha aprovechado de la confusión del momento para tener la ventaja necesaria para ver a Steve desaparecer tras las puertas cada vez más cerca, tan cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

_¿Qué cojones he hecho?_

- To be continued... -


End file.
